powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally
Sally (サリー Sarī) is a space monkey and partner of Basco ta Jolokia. He uses his agility to outmaneuver his opponents and attacks with two cymbals which he uses to protect his master from Captain Marvelous' wrath. Biography Sally joined Basco sometime after Basco turned against his Red Pirate comrades, AkaRed and Captain Marvelous. Basco and Sally travelled in the Free Joker, a modified Zangyack battleship, as they were allies of the empire. Basco arrived on Earth after Marvelous' team, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger's total bounty exceeded that of the Red Pirates. When Marvelous confronted Basco with his friends standing by him, Basco addressed Marvelous while hiding behind Sally, who was eating a banana. This led the Gokaigers to believe that Sally was Basco, but Basco soon revealed himself. Marvelous tried to attack Basco but he was protected by Sally, who countered all of Marvelous' attacks. Sally and Basco made their escape when their old acquiantance, Zangyack Chief of Staff, Damaras, sent three giant Sugormin to distract the Gokaigers. Sally was by Basco's side when Marvelous went to confront him alone. Basco revealed that he had collected other Ranger Keys that Marvelous didn't know about, using his trumpet to create copies. The Gokaigers soon arrived and defeated Basco's first five copies, but were ambushed by the remaining ten Sixth Rangers. Basco and Sally left in the Free Joker, capturing Marvelous' comrades. The four Gokaigers were chained up in a cell on the Free Joker, with Sally wearing their Mobirates as a necklace. Basco called Captain Marvelous, offering that he surrender the Ranger Key chest, Navi, and the Gokai Galleon in exchange for the lives of his shipmates. Basco then ordered Sally to take his prisoners to the holding cell. After Don drived Sally away by making monkey noises, Joe discovered a ventilation shaft in their cell and the Gokaigers make their escape attempt. They wind up in a storage room and were once again brought to their cell by Basco and Sally. After remembering his first meeting with AkaRed, Marvelous regained his confidence and came up with a plan of his own. He called Basco to arrange an exchange meeting. They met, and Marvelous suddenly threws the treasure chest in the air, spilling all of the keys and a Mobirate in time for Don to catch it with his mouth while Joe catched the ShinkenGreen key and inserts it in the phone's key hole, transforming Don and enabling him to free his shipmates. Basco then unleashed his 10 Super Sentai warriors while the Gokaigers regrouped to battle them while Navi placed the Ranger Keys back into the chest and returned them to the Gokai Galleon. After the Gokaigers defeated the remaining ten warriors, prompting Basco to unleash the Wateru Liquidroid from inside Sally to dispatch the Gokaigers before leaving the scene, they swiftly defeated the monster. Basco wasn't concerned by this defeat, as he had ten more Ranger Keys in his hands. Basco and Sally penetrated the Ginga Forest, attacking the former Black Knight, Hyuuga, as they intended to gain the greater power of the Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. The Gokaigers, now joined by Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) had arrived just in time to witness their attack. Basco then unleashed DekaMaster, Wolzard Fire and MagiMother to hold off the Gokaigers so he could capture Hyuuga as Gai took him to a safer place. Sally once again fought off Marvelous' assaults on Basco as the other Gokaigers were easily defeated by the extra warriors and were thrown into a river. Basco later unleashed a copy of Black Knight on GokaiSilver, but was defeated by him, Gai was later given the Ranger Key by Hyuuga. The Gokaigers defeated the other three copies, but Sally recovered the three keys before Luka could get her hands on them. Basco unleashed the Moondroid Tsukki from Sally, wihich was soon defeated by the Gokaigers. When Basco and Sally tried to steal the Ohranger greater power from Gorou Hoshino Basco unleashed, Princess ShinkenRed, DekaSwan, DekaMaster, Wolzard Fire, MagiMother, Rio, Mele, DaiKenjin Zubaan, and Signalman against the Gokaigers after they were defeated this time Sally fails to recover the keys due to Gai shooting him. In Basco's plot to take the greater power of Megaranger, Sally sneaked into Moroboshi High School and lured Kenta Date to Basco. Sally later fought the Gokaigers before being beaten back. They tried to finish him off but Basco stepped in and blocked their attacks, showing that he truly cared for Sally. When Damaras confronted Basco for not destroying the Gokaigers when he had the chance, Sally tried to protect his master, but was beaten back by Damaras. To save his own neck, Basco and Sally were forced to help Damaras take out the Gokaigers. However, Basco betrayed Damaras by having Sally save Joe, Ahim, Luka, and Gai from his own finishing attack and literally stabbing Damaras in the back, while at the same time collecting the greater powers of Sun Vulcan and Fiveman. His reasoning behind this betrayal is that the Gokaigers are necessary for him to obtain all of the greater powers. Then as a plan to get the remaining greater powers as well as the ranger keys Basco betrays Sally by shooting him and then tricking him into thinking that the necklace he was given would protect him when in reality it was disguised as a bomb. While with the Gokaigers they treat his wounds and as Marvelous thought about when Basco betrayed him and AkaRed. Then later on he goes on with Basco's plan to steal the ranger keys including the ones the Gokaigers took from his master. Then he is caught between the Gokaigers and Basco before realizing that Marvelous was right about Basco. Then Basco detonates the bomb that Sally had around his neck, killing him and injuring Marvelous. Arsenal Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms are giants produced by Sally, emerging from his chest. Each Pseudo-Lifeform model is named after a different element. *'Liquidroid Wateru' *'Moondroid Tsukki' *'Fireoid Meran' *'Soilroid Dororin' *'Woodroid Moririn' *'Sunroid Solar' *'Goldroid Geronpa' WateruTVA.PNG|Wateru TsukkiTVA.PNG|Tsukki MeranTVA.PNG|Meran DororinTVA.PNG|Dororin MoririnTVA.PNG|Moririn Appearances *Gokaiger Episode 15 - A Privateer Appears *Gokaiger Episode 16 - Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai *Gokaiger Episode 20 - The Lost Forest *Gokaiger Episode 23 - People's Lives Are the Future of Earth *Gokaiger Episode 31 - Crash!! Secret Operations *Gokaiger Episode 39 - Why? We're High School Students *Gokaiger Episode 42 - The Strongest Man in the Universe *Gokaiger Episode 43 - To The Legendary Hero *Gokaiger Episode 46 - Hero Eligibility *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie *Gokaiger Episode 47 - The End of Betrayal Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Villains